Holidays English Version
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Murdoch Mysteries translation from "Holidays" wrote in 2012. Avaible in french. The results had come. The station number 4 is the one who solved the most investigation in 1899. For that, they will be rewarded with a well deserved vacation.
1. The station number 4

_**This is the translation of a fanfiction wrote in french in 2012 Holidays. Like the others, please, be kind about my English, and enjoy ;)**_

* * *

« Holidays at the Station 4 »

Title: Holidays at the station 4  
Author: Julia R.

Translation from french : Holidays (2012)  
Catégory: Romance/Humour  
Characters : Julia Ogden, William Murdoch, George Crabtree, Thomas Brakenreid, Margaret Brakenreid, Emily Grace.  
Summary : The results had come. The station number 4 is the one who solved the most investigation in 1899. For that, they will be rewarded with a well deserved vacation.

Disclaimer: The Murdoch Mysteries series is not for me.  
I'm borrowing the characters. I receive no money for this story.

* * *

1 . The station number 4.

- August 1900 -

The police station was relatively quiet at this time of day . There was no significant investigation, just routine , some rudeness on the road , two or three larceny, a complaint of injury and stroke ...

The Detective Murdoch was at his desk , feeling a little breeze enter from the open window, when the voice of his superior was looking up him from the newspaper clipping he read.  
The Inspector Brakenreid left his office , a wide smile on his lips . He gave a brief look at the men who were on the front central plateau to join hands so loud to get the attention of everyone.  
- Okay guys , he said loudly , I just hung up with the Chief Constable at the time.  
- Good news sir? George ventured while other men ceased their activities to listen carefully.  
- O course that is good news Crabtree, said his superior , guess which police station did the best job in the last twelve months?  
- Certainly not the number five , said another , laughing followed by all the others.  
-No, indeed Merrick , believe it or not , but it's you guys. The station number four is still the best this year.  
A wave of applause and cheers swept the crowd moments before the silence falls gently .  
- We get a dinner at Milton? Higgins launched .  
- Their cheese souffle is a marvel, pales in comparison to that of my Aunt Jane , but still a delight, George added the eyes full of stars .  
- This year , no dinner at Milton, but much better , threw Brakenreid .  
He was silent for a few moments, time to let the suspense do its work before returning.  
- A holiday gentlemen , a week at Lake Ontario ,near Niagara Falls, for us and our ladies.  
Once again the applause sounded more for a few moments . The good news was put everyone in a good mood , including the Detective Murdoch , who was in the doorway of his office.  
- On that note, gentlemen , 'said Brakenreid , be sure to wrap all business going forward, and hope that no murderer has the idea to take action in the coming five days , which definitely ruin my plans.  
The men began to move immediately without the need to add a word. He gave a look at Murdoch already entered his office again. Brakenreid quickly made way to it, and watched him look at his blackboard he gently wiped .  
- And you Murdoch, began his higher leaning against the large wooden table that occupied most of the room, what do you think of this week off ?  
- Whether it is a good idea , sir, 'replied the young man without looking at him, many men will appreciate. I hope you have good weather .  
- You are not going to join us ?  
-Oh, that's not my things.  
-From take off? Or mingle with mere mortals ?  
- Well , let's say ... I do not know what to do for a week surrounded by my colleagues at the edge of a lake, Sir, William commented , turning to him.  
- Invite Dr. Ogden to come with you , 'replied the naturally as his superior.  
- I ... I doubt that is a good idea .  
- Damn Murdoch, sighed Brakenreid , that is still between you ?  
-Nothing, replied the young man , frowning , we see from time to time ... in private.  
- In private ?  
- The divorce proceedings are still ongoing, it would be unseemly us ... we've seen together in public, said William evil yet -to- comfortable talking about his private life.  
- After what happened to the ball of the new year and visits that she makes you at least once every two weeks here , I think your "re -la- tion ," he said insisting on the word , is no longer a secret to the station.  
- Certainly, William sighed , looking down at the ground.  
He spent a few seconds in the most absolute silence before Brakenreid only recovers and goes to the door.  
- Invite her Murdoch , he said simply before leaving the room without looking back.  
- Although Sir, William whispered to himself .

* * *

Detective Murdoch left his office a few minutes after his superior. He went into town and had then made his way to the hospital incurable . He asked to see Dr. Ogden who was in attendance. He left a note, stating that he wished to speak with her as soon as possible, then he joined the office of the young woman to expect. He knew in detail today and he had to admit he felt more at peace. The atmosphere was warm and inviting . The Detective felt that even outside these walls , the presence of Julia was noticeable. Some objects were familiar to him and she knew customize the workspace to give it warmth and calm.

He walked over to the tall windows and spread the fingers light sails that dressed . He glanced in the sunny park , the park he had walked many times , alongside Julia , talking investigations and more personal matters . Things had not changed much since that night in December , since he had told her that she was his future. They met regularly and yet they were trying to keep some distance . So they wanted a single thing , spend every day with one another. But for now , they only saw once or twice a week for dinner , a survey in the office of the Detective or in the park . It seemed wiser to their doing so , for the moment at least , until the woman is completely free of her marriage to Dr. Garland.

William out of his thoughts when he heard the office door open gently . Footsteps sounded on the floor and turned to see a young woman standing on the other side of the room . She smiled broadly, granting it the softer looks.  
-William ? She said in a whisper as he approached him.  
It also took a step closer to her, looking forward to the hug and he presented what he had sought earlier in town.  
-Hello , Julia , he murmured simply dragging one of his hands on the hip of the young woman.  
- Hello. He was not expected to see us today , yet she says happily.  
- I wanted to change our habits .  
- Are they for me? Julia asked , smiling even wider .  
- Who else would they be ?  
-Oh thank you William , she whispered to his lips before kissing him tenderly .  
She took the flowers and left his arms a few moments.  
- What business brings you Detective ? She asked, pointing to a dark cabinet.  
- A case ... very special .  
- I'm listen you .  
But she frowned and tried to take a vase that was on the top of a cupboard . He saw that she was struggling to catch and immediately joined her , making sure to press him against her a few moments that they both savored without to point to another.  
- Thank you, Julia stammered as he was walking away .  
She put the flowers in the vase and turned to the young man who had not moved and simply watched in silence.  
-William ? Julia returned after placing the bouquet on her desk. What case are you talking about me?  
-About... vacation , he saw a little frown eyebrows and he spoke , the station number four was rewarded for the work accomplished .  
- Again this year ? You see me happy , she said excitedly , congratulations .  
- And for that we are entitled to a week's holiday on Lake Ontario.  
- You will therefore be absent during that time , I understand.  
- No, I murmured William , stepping toward her, actually I came to ask you to accompany me .  
- I am no longer part of the station.  
- Wives are invited , William suddenly dropped .  
Julia remained frozen in place a few moments , her mouth slightly open , her eyes deep in his.  
- I ... I should not have asked you to come . After all, we 're not ... well ... I'm sorry ...  
She cut him off by putting her finger on his lips, then she brought a little more of it to come snuggle in his arms.  
- I would be happy to accompany ypu Detective , she whispered simply , we can spend more time together.  
- And your divorce? William worried . Your reputation?  
- Let it all here , I want to forget all of this and the fact that I can not be with you as often as I want . It would be a good opportunity.  
- And for the men of the station ? Do not you afraid that they know ...  
-William , Julia threw laughing , they are policemen , believe me I'm starting to know what kind of man, they know for months already . Especially after the famous kiss, she whispered softly leaving travel forefinger on his skin.  
He also laughed shyly , being very stupid to have believed that their relationship, although platonic, is not known by all his colleagues .  
-You are right , he whispered to her lips , I should have thought before kiss you that way to the ball of the police.  
- I love that sometimes you stop to think.  
They smiled tenderly and even exchanged a look before the young man draws against him and kissed for a long time . They exchanged several kisses, tender and passionate , forgetting everything around them , knowing that the office kept secret for a long time the sweet words and tender hugs they shared since a few months. The fingers of the Detective tenderly caressed the back of the Doctor who could not stop sighing with pleasure under the onslaught of his kisses . But suddenly they froze and parted violently . They turned to the open door where there was a nurse , watching with wide eyes .  
-Excuse me , ma'am, I ... uh, I cracked but I had no response , they expect you ... the meeting.  
-Yes, I 'll be right there , stammered the young woman smelling red her cheeks .  
- Well, goodbye Detective timidly threw the young woman before disappearing and closing the door behind her.  
Julia pursed her lips and turned to William, who smiled a sorry air.  
- I ... will have to go, I have an important meeting , she said finally, for when the departure is planned?  
- Next Tuesday, I'll pick you up with a carriage to go to the station , simply said William .  
- Well, in that case , to Tuesday , she said , smiling.  
He nodded and walked over to her , sliding his hand on her cheek before leaving it behind her ear.  
- I look forward to it, he murmured , smiling.  
-Me too , Julia said.  
-Good-bye , 'said the Detective before filing a soft kiss on her lips.  
- Bye, sighed the young woman slowly opening her eyes.  
He smiled and walked around to head for the exit, he turned one last time , crossing the eyes of Doctor who had simply looked past her side .  
- You should put water in the vase for flowers, he clarified .  
- I will, 'she replied , blushing before he does not give her a sign and closes the door behind him , a wide smile on his lips .  
Certainly, he oud finally like this holiday .

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. New horizons

2 . New horizons.

That morning was sunny, presaging a pleasant day . The bag of the Detective Murdoch was ready for since days already. There yet added a book before closing and leaving the room, giving a last look at the room perfectly row .  
He went down the stairs, leaving a note for his houskeeper on the kitchen table before leaving the house with a light and peace mind . He climbed into the dark carriage he had asked and he sent the address to the driver . The trip to the home of her friend took only a few short minutes. The carriage stopped in front of the big wooden house . He got out and approached the stairs leading to the front door when it opened. He froze a moment , seeing the man coming out backwards.  
-See you soon Julia , he simply said to the young woman who stood in the doorway .  
- See you soon, she said lump in her throat .  
Darcy gave her one last look and turned to the young man who was still standing on the stair treads a little further . He met her eyes and tensed moments while continuing his progression towards him.  
- Detective Murdoch, he said simply .  
- Dr Garland, William replied in the same tone as it was passing him without stopping and without even give a glance.  
William saw away on the sidewalk and gave his full attention to Julia remained silent and motionless in front of her house. He slowly approached her and saw a shy smile on her lips .  
- Hello William , she said softly .  
- Hello Julia , launched the Detective in the same way , are you ready?  
-Yes, let me a tiny second , I am .  
He nodded and she went back , closing the door on her feet. He waited a few short minutes before seeing the door open again , taking with her a suitcase. He approached and grabbed it to help .  
- Thank you, Julia whispered , fixing her huge hat.  
And they walked quietly up to the carriage and it tied the bagage of the young woman in the back. Then the young man helped her up , holding her hand timidly into his. Once fully seated , he sat next to her and closed the door behind them. As he seat comfortably on the dark bench , Julia 's hand slipped on his arm to come to take his. He immediately laced his fingers with hers as she slowly bent over his ear.  
- I missed you William , she whispered softly.  
-You , too, he said, turning to her gently .  
They exchanged a glance and a smile before kissing tenderly during a moment . Then they parted and the woman put her head against his shoulder before speaking again .  
- I feel that this holiday will be good to us.  
- I am sure , 'said William before puting a kiss on her temple.  
He felt the fingers of the young woman tighten a little more about his and she sighed deeply , closing her eyes , not adding a single word, just enjoying the ride tight against him.

It is only when the carriage slows down the pace, the young woman stood up , without letting go of the hand of the Detective. She looked outside and he just looked her in silence. Julia turned to him and smiled , but William did not move, watching her in detail .  
-William ? She said , frowning . Something wrong?  
- I ... well, I do not know how to say that.  
- Do it simply , she replied softly , we know long enough and well enough that you can tell me anything.  
-Julia , William hesitated , why ... why Darcy was at home this morning? I know you 're still married , but I think you do not see him anymore.  
The woman remained motionless for a few moments , not knowing what to say . She was too surprised to hear this, but nevertheless , she would not have been surprised that William was able to find . It was legitimate for the William ask her , even if he had never shown any signs of jealousy towards the men she had attended . Can not be had she not noticed, simply . William was always reserved and impassive , he could conceal this aspect of his personality without he finally remark.  
She wanted to tell him the truth , tell him why Darcy had left home that morning, but she could not, not now, not when she hoped to spend a few days with him .  
- Forget it , 'said the Detective suddenly leaving her eyes , I should not ask such a question.  
This time she did not have time to answer he opened the door and down the footboard . He left the carriage, but still remained close to come to reach out to the young woman who came out in turn . She tightened her fingers once again on his own and spoke in barely a whisper .  
- I 'll talk to you I promise you, but not now.  
He simply nodded and a few seconds later a voice a little further startled .  
- Doctor Ogden, threw Brakenreid approaching , I am surprised and happy to see you.  
- Thank you, sir , 'said Julia , releasing the hand of William , I am delighted to have been invited to this week of relaxation.  
- You certainly longer part of the job for some time , but you're an outside consultant a tremendous help and saw the many years you spent with us, it was fair to inviting you . I believe that Murdoch would not have come if you were not the journey, it is not? He said , glancing at William who blushed softly.  
- No, indeed, he answered and locked eyes with Julia .

Her superior then laughed heartily and spoke again.  
- Come Doctor , I will remove the travel time , you will have to time to ... do what you want to do together later.  
The couple exchanged a simple smile , blushing softly, then Julia saw discuss with Dr. Grace a little further . She politely greeted the two men and went to the young women. They talked for several minutes , until all those invited to the trip are present. The train arrived and they all went in a joyful atmosphere. On the station platform a quantity of memories came back in memory of the Detective Murdoch. He remembered the day he arrived on a train platform , certainly not this station , but many items were in common , and do not remember the pain he had been seeing from the young woman that day it was impossible . Before getting into the car , he looked around , as if to convince herself that she was there. He met her gaze in the second. She was about to go on the train, already one hand on the metal handle . She smiled widely . He knew that it was him she was smiling because she never did that to anyone, anyone but him. He made just as much, in spite of himself , for he could not help but smile when he crossed her eyes. She looked down , apparently embarrassed for being so transparent about her thoughts, and then she climbed on the train, in the train that will take them all to new horizons , to a few days of peace and relaxation.

* * *

They put several minutes to reach the destination . The young women were on one side of the train , while Thomas , George and William were on the other. They could not hear the subject of their conversation , nor even their voices , but when the laughter sounded , William could not take his eyes from the face of Julia . She did not notice , but he did not lose a single crumb of this show. It had been too long since he had seen her laughing and that instant was enough to make him the happiest of men.  
-Murdoch ! Grumbled Brakenreid sat beside him.  
He fell suddenly into reality by hearing the voice of his superior. But he did not yet know why he addressed him in this manner. He just looked at her and sighed than before speaking again .  
- I guess you did not listen and you were still I do not know where to consider a crazy invention ?  
- Not quite Sir, William replied simply giving another look at the young woman, but I confess that I have not followed the thread of the conversation .  
His superior did not answer and shook his head from left to right , then the conversation resumed its course . William heeded more, without regular stop throwing glances at the young woman who was on the other side of the room but he crossed the look from time to time .

* * *

They arrived in the tiny town where they would host the time of their stay. Almost deserted for several years , they did not fail to spot and besieged the houses located at the lake , a little apart , separated from each other by a few meters of greenery and towering trees . Married couples were housed together in the closest to the center of town houses , single men shared the homes where they were housed three or four . There was a being a bit away from the others and it was naturally given to Doctors Ogden and Grace , the only unmarried and George were lodged , in a small wooden house , to William chagrin . He had no choice , they had arrived the last , too eager to discover a strange little shop where the Detective was sure to find much material for future projects . Thus, the two men were in the smaller house , which had only a single room. And while Murdoch appreciated his friend, he wondered how the next day would be spending his nights in the same room with him . He knew he would be entitled to hear his stories lot more fantastical than the other , that the word "rest" was only relative . But he also knew that day, he could stroll along the lake, at the arm of the young woman he had invited to come with him. He knew he could spend hours and hours talking to her about things and others, as they often did , but there 's no reason not to steal a kiss on a bend , when they would be alone . He knew that he greet each morning and will wish her good night every night in the raccompagnant the small wooden house where she lived , the house he saw the trees a little further when she came with her suitcase .  
-Sir, do you prefer the bed side window or door? Asked George out of the house to join him on the porch.  
- I do not care George , William replied , turning to him , take the one you want .  
- Very well, then I would take it near the window , I love watching the stars before falling asleep , it calms me .  
The Detective Murdoch did not answer, but he went into the house to turn . In fact, it really was not great, but he knew it would be enough . It was not hard on comfort, if he would spend most of his time with the woman he loved , nothing could disturb him. He sighed deeply and dropped his bag on the bed still free before making a turn on itself and look in more detail the scenery around him and that he would know for a week.

* * *

_To be Continued..._


	3. The next day

3 . The next day.

He awoke early the next morning. The night had been eventful . His friend slept like a log , so that his snoring had kept awake a long time. William got dressed and left the house at dawn. He walked for several minutes near the lake, in the forest and the dark pebbles as the sun began its course in the sky without any cloud . He walked a long time, lost in thought , before turning back towards the town. His gaze was lost on the lake when he saw a woman get out of the house occupied by his friend and Dr. Grace . He immediately recognized the blond curls . He approached slowly , smiling , without its presence felt . Julia sighed deeply, letting her gaze travel on calm water , before closing her eyes to savor the small breeze that caressed her skin. Then she walked to the wooden railing and leaned there , holding in her hands a steaming cup of black tea. William continued his progress towards her , watching her. He spoke in barely a whisper so as not to frighten her , because she does not seem to have seen him.  
-Julia ?  
She turned to him and he immediately meet his dark eyes and she smile to him broadly.  
-William, she sighed happily , hello .  
-Good morning, he replied, smiling too .  
-You are very morning .  
- I did not sleep much , he confessed, one night and George was able to give me a headache .  
They both laughed and the woman stepped closer to him before speaking again .  
- Would you join me for a cup of tea?  
-I will be glad to do so, immediately answered the Detective.  
-'I 'll get you one , stay here .  
He nodded and then she slipped inside , the young man went up the small wooden steps to find on the front porch , where she was held earlier . He walked up to a rocking chair that was a little further , facing the lake and sat down there . Julia arrived a few seconds later with a steaming cup . She walked over to him and handed him , then she sat on the other chair that was next and drank quietly . They remained silent for a few minutes , just to enjoy this moment with the feeling that it was quite natural to be together before this house to drink a cup of tea . When he had finished his, William placed it on the ground and looked at the young woman next to him. He leaned toward her and gently took her hand , meeting her eyes .  
- I was planning to go into town this morning , I saw an interesting shop on our way from the station , would you accompany me ?  
-A shop ?  
-Oh, nothing very interesting , but I could find material for a new idea I had .  
- It's always a pleasure to discover another invention signed by William Murdoch, Julia replied with a smile , I 'll be happy to come with you .  
In response, he also gave a broad smile before a kiss on the hand of the young woman softly blushed at the tender attention.  
So, a few minutes later, they set off to reach the city center , arm in arm.

* * *

The day passed quietly . Julia and William never left . They had spent the morning in this shop, seeking the smallest element that can be helpful to the Detective for his new idea . The young woman had helped as she could, and finally even if her presence had not been a great help , it was a great comfort . He enjoyed every second of the day, every word, every laugh, every glance . And they made their request that transports the material to a small abandoned houses away , behind a horse paddock now empty barn. They found an inn where they restored it and the Detective spoke in detail about what he intends to do in the sight amazed and enthusiastic comments of the young woman . Then they took the road to the barn and set to work . Julia attended once again its best , becoming the best assistant he could dream to have . William had the feeling of being a few years earlier , when she still working with them and he saw her every day, when he had to cross the street to come and talk about his latest discoveries or his doubts about an investigation. Everything seemed to be like once that day.  
- Tell me William , and the nut , where should it go? Julia threw a frown .  
She was leaning on the machine , with outstretched arms to him and with the piece she was holding. On the other side of the wooden table on which stood the machine , William looked up at her friend. He grimaced and moved quickly to her.  
- I think there, he said simply , looking at the place that was over their heads, I forgot .  
- I will try to fix it, murmured the young woman .  
Julia followed his gaze and stood on tiptoe to come fix the nut where it should. Seeing the effort she made , William stood behind her and slid his hand around her waist to keep from falling. He went against her and raised his arm to come touch her fingers finished their dance over them.  
- I will help you , Detective whispered tenderly against her.  
- William, I can't be focus on it with you, she whispered in a last effort.

She heard him laugh softly , feeling her warm breath on her neck , and then , once finished, she went down the arm. He continued to stroke the palm of her hand before linking his fingers with hers when she placed her hand on her belly. She put both feet flat and immediately found her body completely pressed the young man who had not moved .  
-William , the young woman sighed again , closing her eyes , he 'll have to stop putting myself in such a position when you're in the same room as me.  
He laughed again and once slipped his hand which was found on her hip on her belly , joining hands clasped who were already there . He put his face in her hair and sniffed the scent he knew so well and loved so much. And softly, his lips brushed her skin, to lay a shy kiss. He then walked a few millimeters and she turned her head towards him to meet his eyes .  
- I am afraid not to answer it if ... if ... you keep ... tried to tell the young woman on his lips.  
- Maybe it is time to stop answering anything Julia , William replied simply on a serious tone that startled for a moment .  
They even exchanged a look before it a little closer to her and that their breath mingled . But then he wanted to taste those lips that had so missed for months , weeks , days , hours , the barn door was flung open .  
They went off in a jump , as if they had committed the worst sin. But they kept one hand tied , while the young man who entered looked in turn.  
-Yes George ? William was the most innocent of the world as Julia did not seem to want to watch someting else than the ground.  
- I ... uh ... sorry Detective , Doctor. It is the Inspector who sent me , we miss a guy for the baseball team .  
- And you thought of me ?  
- I know this is not your kind sir, but he insisted , he said that it will change your ideas, instead of working on any invention. But I will say that your activity was ... any other , it ...  
-No, thank you George , cut Murdoch , I 'm coming . Do not tell him anything .  
-Yes sir, he replied politely before closing the door behind him too ashamed to add anything at all .  
William turned to the young woman and met her gaze .  
- I better go if I do not want to anger him during his vacation . It may be in a foul mood .  
-Yes, I understand , 'said Julia , providing a sorry smile.  
He slipped his fingers under the chin of the young woman and her gaze anchored in his few seconds.  
- I'm sorry, he said simply , but this week has just begun .  
- Go William , we'll see later.  
-See you later, added the Detective before filing a soft kiss on the cheek and left the barn on releasing the hand of the young he still held at the last moment field.

She watched him go in silence, then she closed her eyes and sighed deeply , leaning against the table a few moments. She needed to regain consciousness before leaving the barn to join them . She had lost all reason, and it was not good to be the case. She knew how difficult it was for William to let go , and she had accepted this reality. Even though more than once her body screaming at her to throw herself into his arms and exceeding the limit, her reason had always prevented . Because she knew for William , all this was too important . But that day, in the barn , the tension became so strong that he too was about to succumb , and to him , she had to resist. Finally , the arrival of George would have been a good thing, because otherwise they would be committing the biggest mistake of their lives . And Julia knew it.

* * *

Dr. Ogden joined the group that was in a huge meadow a little away from the city. She arrived when William was equipped , as apparently delighted eyes of his superior. The young woman joined the other women standing a little apart , in the shade of large trees that lined the ground improvised . Mrs. Brakenreid pointed to the chair still available beside her and Julia sat smiling at her.  
- I hope this game will not be as hectic as last year , she sighed looking men take place, I intend to fully enjoy this holiday. No murder.  
-Oh, do not worry , 'said Julia , I'm sure everything will be fine .  
-You know better than I that the crime does not stop because the police are on vacation, she said, turning to the young doctor , and from the time that Thomas promised me a vacation, I started to lose hope .  
Julia chuckled and took another look at the meadow before speaking again .  
- I guess it should not be easy every day .  
Margaret 's then looked carefully , then she smiled back and followed the eyes of the young woman who asked the Detective Murdoch, taking up .  
-No, that's for sure . But I know that you are quite capable of withstanding become the wife of a detective. You know this world and you seem to be made to the Detective Murdoch.  
Julia looked at her and blushed softly before the wife of the Chief Inspector spoke again .  
- You have the shoulders and the strength of character to do it.  
- Well, one day perhaps, Julia whispered , looking at her hands for a moment.  
Margaret did not have time to answer that Dr. Grace sitting on the other side of Julia jumped up screaming.  
- Waaaouuuh , bravo Constable Crabtree !  
She cheered as hard as she could , smiling widely . The young man had achieved a master stroke , a tour around the ground after hit so hard that the ball had run its course in the trees. The young man caught his breath , but he was not indifferent to the praise of the young woman . He smiled quietly , so proud of him that he nearly fell , which made him laugh a lot of his friends that he did not fail to glare at him .

It was the turn of William , who, after two attempts , threw the ball away into the sky without any clouds, to the applause of Julia did not want to leave the eyes for a second , thinking the words of her friend sitting next her.

* * *

_To be Continued..._


	4. Under the stars

4. Under the stars.

The day ended quietly in the laughter and in a good mood . They had set up a rule , they all had to meet at least once a day for group cohesion . But it seemed to suit everyone. They had the chance to work with people who are respected and there were few altercations there might be between them. The Inspector Brakenreid there watching . He tried there is the least possible tensions within the team and finally , despite his character, they were able to create a good working atmosphere where some friendships have been born over the years .

The baseball game of the day before was much entertained and amused. And that night, they were in the same glade around a huge fire that managed to warm the air still heavy after this hot summer day . William had spent most of his time after his machine , locked in the barn . He asked Julia to stay with him, but she had politely declined the invitation for fear of losing control for good this time . She had gone to the lake with a book in the shade of tall trees. She had spent much of the day before returning and see Emily to talk about things and others on their business .

* * *

It was dark and lit the fire laughing and serene faces lying around. The Detective Murdoch dying to approach Dr. Ogden who was on the other side of the flames. He watched the fire dance in front of her face. He studied every curve of her face he knew in detail. The shadows crept over her. He looked carefully for several minutes . And a man pulled out a violin that he had brought with him . He began to play a soft song and almost melancholy to the admiration of his colleagues who did not know his gift looks.

-Lewis , play us something joyful , launched Brakenreid after some time , we'll fall asleep otherwise .  
He immediately obeyed and a few seconds later the pace quickened , the frenzied applause accompanied the melody.  
- Well , here is better, Brakenreid sighed to himself before taking a sip of liquid honey color that was in his glass.  
-Thomas, Margaret whispered , putting her hand on his arm , this is the last one for tonight.  
- But this is only the first.  
-Yes, that 's what I say , 'replied Margaret .  
He gave her a black look and drank in one go what remained in his glass before making a face and hand it to his wife who took it and placed a little further.

The music was stirring toes by one by one, and slowly the young men rose one after the other to dance . Julia looked fondly Emily rise while George had tentatively reached out to invite . Then, inexorably , her eyes fell on William she immediately locked eyes . He smiled at her and she does the same. The Detective then left his seat and walked toward her. He held out his hand .  
-Can I invited you for this dance Doctor ? He said in a serious yet soft voice .  
- I did not know you dance folk dance ? Tell me you're full of surprises Detective.  
- It does not sounds complicated , he said softly , I will do my best not to step on your feet I promise you.  
- If it's a promise, I do not see myself deny you dance, Julia said with a smile , but knowing full well that she was blushing.  
She slipped her hand into his, feeling the warmth invade completely , then , William drew in its movement and led where others danced . They were awkward at first, they had to admit, but as and when the gestures became obvious. They moved with ease, enjoying the moment, laughing and leaving only rarely look.  
- Well, well , well, grumbled Thomas watching from afar.  
- What is it?  
-Murdoch and Dr. Ogden, said the Inspector while his wife followed his gaze fell on the couple a little further .  
- Well, what?  
- You do not think something had changed ? As if they were suddenly closer .  
- No more than yesterday, Margaret replied , shrugging her shoulders .  
- I feel that something is happening Margaret .  
- You get ideas, even if it is obvious that they are attracted to each other and they have been dating again , I'm sure that there 's nothing more than that it was already there six months.  
- What do you know? Murmured her husband , turning to her.  
- A woman knows that kinds of things, my Dear .  
He did not answer and the couple looked a little further . The music had stopped William and Julia had tipped back, clutching the waist, his other hand on top of her back. The young woman was laughing , head tilted back , offering the best view he could dream of having on her neck. Julia had slipped a hand into his neck and the other on his shoulder. They stayed a few moments before very gently , he did do recover. She obediently and without a word , he leaned toward her, accompanying the slow race to come a kiss on her lips when she was against him. They kissed for a long time next to the fire , with tenderness and passion they tried to contain somehow . Of encouragement and somewhat mocking by police cries were heard . Higgins was the first to whistle , received a slap on the back of the head by George . Then, once the kiss ended, with a sigh of shame . Julia and William remained still entwined , eyes rooted in that of another.  
- I ... I have to go , Julia mumbled , my head is spinning a bit, I 'm exhausted .  
- I will take you home .  
-No, it's not worth it , stay here, Julia replied with a smile, I risk nothing with all these officers and constables in the vicinity.  
-Julia , I 'm not going to let you go alone in a house in the heart of a forest at this time , come , 'said William away to slide his hand into the back of the young woman and to advance her sides.  
Before leaving the meadow, he locked eyes with his boss, who could not help but make him a knowing smile. But William acted as if he had not noticed anything and plunged into the night with the young woman.

They made several steps in silence , and when they were no longer in the sight of men and women lying in the meadow to continue the party without them , Julia approached William , sliding a hand down his back to her coming fail head on his shoulder without slowing the pace. He was surprised by her attitude, but did not flinch , on the contrary, he enjoyed this grip. They arrived a few minutes later outside the house where the women lived . Before mounting the small wooden steps , Julia turned to William and snuggled against him.  
- If only you knew how much I want to spend all my time with you , gently she sighed , but it is impossible .  
-Soon things will change , he whispered in her hair , there is nothing that prevents us from living each day with one another.  
Julia sat up and met his gaze , this tender look he gave her so often , that look that made her feel loved and wanted , that look he had so often these past few years.  
-Julia ? William whispered softly with concern , seeing that she did not seem to react.  
-Excuse me , she said , lowering her eyes , I thought of one thing.  
- Which one?  
- I can not tell you William , not yet, just added Julia , but soon things will change. In the meantime, I think we should do what we agreed there was a few months.  
- Well so , I wish you good night.

-Goodnight William.  
He nodded just before the young woman approached him and come submit a tender but long kiss to the corner of his lips. She anchored her gaze in his one last time and walked away without looking back to get to the front door and opened it and went half . However, she stopped for a second and turned her head to the place where William was still motionless . She gave him one last smile without waiting for his response before closing the wooden door behind her. She leaned against it and closed her eyes for a moment and sighed deeply.  
- If only you knew how much I want to tell you that I love you, if only William .

* * *

The minutes and hours passed . The party came to an end . Constable Crabtree and Dr. Grace walked to her home, arm in arm . William , who was at the lake did not have to strain to hear them speak .  
-George I bet the contrary, threw Emily laughed.  
- Nooo , I swear to you, replied the young man in the same way , if you do not believe me , ask Dr. Ogden, she was there.  
- This is not the kind of conversation I want to have with her .  
- But it is a woman with an open mind , George replied with a shrug .  
- Mmhh , not with regard to the Detective, the young woman muttered , putting her hand on George 's chest , you should know , it 's the same in the case, I 'm wrong ?  
-Ooooh , no, George threw laughing, you do not even imagine the number of times I wanted him ... kick ass .  
-George ! Alcohol makes you say things that you should keep it to yourself , if he found out , can you imagine ?  
-Oh I do not care . Tonight I wanted to see the "green fairy " and pfiou ... nothing. A naughty sacred one, never where you expect it .  
Emily laughed again loudly. William smiled shyly too, he too wanted to see the "green fairy " one evening. He had never seen , yet this night was the best of his life . He sighed , thinking back to that moment , things had changed, but not the feelings, not the urge to relive an evening like this , but the outcome would be quite different , because now he knew would act differently . He looked up at the sky , nothing was too late , especially not after she had made her confession to the house that evening. He does not understand why she just seemed to struggle. He understood that her position was difficult , but one thing eluded him , something he could not identify , but it had to find before it's too late to not lose her again . He took a last look at the couple , seeing apparently they had spent such a good evening that him years ago.  
Emily stood on tiptoe , sliding her hands on the arms of the young man in front of her. She placed her hands in his neck and slowly approached him without a word. Immediately, the constable put his in her back to draw a little more against him. They then tenderly kissed a few moments. Then Emily walked away, pursing her lips and not knowing if she would even meet his eyes or not.  
-See you tomorrow George, she whispered , blushing.  
- Tomorrow, he said with a smile.  
She looked at him one last time and walked to enter the house after granting a simple wave of the hand . George stood there motionless for a few moments in silence , then he took the road to the house where he was staying. He did not see the Detective sat a few feet away from him , looking just go smiling. George appeared to angels, he danced from one foot to the other , even making a turn on himself that made the Detective smile even wider , amused to see him happy that way.  
He saw him enter the house and close the door heavily behind him.

* * *

_To be Continued..._


	5. An impromptu swim

5. An impromptu swim.

The morning was well underway when the Detective Murdoch found Dr. Ogden walking quietly on a street in the town. He walked over to her immediately and greeted fondly .  
- Have you had a good night ? He asked after dropping a kiss on her hand.  
- To be honest , I slept very little . Emily came back later and made an incredible racket. I did not know then go back to sleep . And you ? You look exhausted.  
- Indeed, William nodded , I 'm a little tired . George is also home late and I did not have the heart to hear him snore all night , so I was sleep under the stars .  
- It must be magic to sleep under the stars, Julia said with shining eyes .  
-Yes, exept the fact that the floor is not so comfortable , launched William chuckled .  
She did the same and when calm returned , the Detective cleared his throat briefly and let his eyes travel over the ground for a moment before speaking again .  
-Julia , do you have any plans for today? He asked shyly .  
-No, nothing at the moment , do you need me for your invention ?  
- I need you , in fact , acknowledged the young man meeting her eyes , but not for this.  
-Oh and how can I help you ?  
- I can not say more for now, meet me in half an hour before the house I occupy .  
-William what are you up to? She asked , frowning .  
-Well, you see ,' replied the Detective , smiling mischievously , if you trust me you do not have to worry .  
- Well in this case, Julia whispered , I 'll be there.  
- See you later .  
- See you later , 'she said before he dispatches one last smile and it flew away from her , leaving her alone on the streets almost deserted .

* * *

The young woman took the road to the house where his friend lived since their arrival. She did not find him , so she climbed the wooden steps and knocked on the door several times .  
-William ? William are you there?  
She still had no response. She opened the door and saw that the modest house was completely deserted . She smiled shyly seeing two beds a little further , there was no doubt that the Constable Crabtree occupied the one next to the window , the second was too perfect . She sighed and closed the door and down the steps , looking around again .  
-William ?  
- I am here, came the voice of the young man behind the bushes.  
He walked quickly to her and she could only smile even wider when he arrived next to her.  
- So ? She said mischievously . Why do I have you here Detective?  
- All in the right time . We will have a walk in the forest and then you will need this.  
He handed her a dark band big enough to hide her eyes.  
- A surprise?  
-I hope so,' said William , smiling.  
- Let's go in this case, I long to know , Julia replied with enthusiasm.  
He nodded and handed his arm which she immediately hooked , and so they walked quietly by the lake between the trees and dark stones. Then after a few minutes , William stopped and turned to the young woman.  
- It is time for you to put this.  
She nodded and he walked around to come get her back . He gently placed the blindfold over her eyes , she kept a few seconds with her fingers, then he gently tied on her hair . He went back to her and spoke again.  
- You can not see anything ?

- No William , I also ask me how I can make one more step without falling, she said , laughing.  
- I will guide you .  
He saw her smile again , but she did not answer . So he no longer resisted a second, leaning towards her to steal a long and languorous kiss .  
-William, sighed Julia on his lips after a few seconds , you do not have to so much trouble to such a surprise , ask me to close my eyes would ne enough.  
- This is not a surprise that I expected, admitted the young man, it was just ...  
He did not finish his sentence. He did not imagine for one second say that it was an impulse, and the view of see her before him unable to escape before anything at all made him mad with desire , as was the case many times but now he could no longer fight .  
- Show me the surprise William, whispered Julia understood that he was feeling bad without even seeing it , I long to know.  
He then walked around again and approached her . Because of the fact that she could not see, her senses seemed to multiply and she shuddered space of a second , feeling the hands of the Detective placed on her hips.  
- You will listen everything I tell you , and trust me you will not fall , William whispered in her ear .  
Too disoriented to answer anything at all , the young woman simply nodded and a few seconds later , William made her move .  
Walked slowly , always closely similar. The young man whispered his orders lips against her skin, his hands on the hips of the young woman. They walked for a few minutes and then , William asked her to stop. She did and doesn't felt anymore the warmth of his body on her back , or even his hands on her. She heard a creaking door and the sound of heels Detective on wooden planks , and she felt him grab her hand.  
- Come on, not even a few , and we 're almost there.  
She followed him in silence, then William circled again .  
- We arrived , he said simply before she felt the young man's fingers undo the knot of fabric.  
Julia slowly opened her eyes. Clarity dazzles few moments, but once everything was clear, she frowned . She crossed the joyous look of William , who smiled widely .  
- Hmm ... A house at the lake filled with boats , is ... um , interesting, whispered Julia , can you explain to me because I 'm used to follow your mind in general, but I confess to being lost at this time William.  
He laughed shyly and took her hand to lead them away in a boat which was a small basket , a bouquet of flowers and a blanket .  
- I offer a picnic on the lake or on the edge in a quiet place , are you agree?  
- Whether it is a great idea , 'replied the young woman sliding her hands around his waist to come snuggle against him, and I am very fortunate to have a man like you in my life who cares me like you do .  
- I try to remind you in time, William replied hugging her too .  
-I hope so Detective, murmured the young woman on his lips smiling before kissing him tenderly.  
They parted a little but nevertheless remained entwined before William spoke again .  
- And if we went for lunch now ?  
-Yes, I'm starving , she smiled before he kissed her one last time.  
The young man went to the boat , still holding the hand of the young woman. He put one foot in and left the second on the boardwalk . Julia then slowly climbed her dress with one hand, clutching that of William the other. She climbed on the boat swayed dangerously and that it somehow caught after William laughing. They fail to get them both , holding to each other not to plunge into the cold water . Once resumed their balance , they exchanged glances and Julia sat in the boat . William climbed to turn and undid the knot that kept the dock , and then he went out the oars and pulled away from the house. He several times before leaving the train roof. Julia looked up at the sky without any cloud and closed her eyes a few moments , enjoying the wind caressing her face and the sun warmed her skin. William rowed in silence for several minutes , just watching , they saw fish, birds, animals in the forest that seemed to accompany their journey.

* * *

They found a spot that they liked , peaceful where they landed . They put the blanket on the floor and sat there to enjoy the meal that William had brought. They ate quietly , talking about everything and nothing, laughing , exchanging tender glances . The day seemed to spin at high speed and finally , the time came for them to get into the boat to return to the hut a few miles away . They were in the middle of the lake when suddenly they heard something.  
- Move your feet constantly George ! But do not panic.  
They saw an empty boat a little further and two heads in the water , Emily and George . The young man seemed to struggle with all his might not to leak . After exchanging a glance, William goes faster in their direction.  
- Doctor ? Detective ? Cried Emily in water. Quick, George can not swim . I can not ...  
They came as close as possible , seeing the hair of George sink under the water while Emily tried to restrain him.  
William took off his hat and jacket , and then he left the ship lurched to the space of a moment to dive .  
- Emily , threw Julia , give me your hand , 'she said , handing her hers.  
The young woman complied and somehow Julia lifted her into the boat . They then both leaned toward the water where two heads came out at the same time . The two men resumed their breath and young women helped George to board . He sat next to Emily while William returned to the boat now loaded .  
- Damn George , what you thought went through his head to take a boat if you can not swim , growled William passing his hand over his face and in his hair.  
- You can not blame me for wanting to spend a good day with good company, muttered the young man coughed a few moments.  
William locked eyes with Julia smiled a sorry air.  
- Let's go , William whispered quietly.  
- I'm sorry I ruined your day and Dr. Ogden's, the constable replied with shame .  
- You would have wasted more if you were drowning, William answered simply by putting rowing again , forget it and we are going to dry.  
Julia unfolded the blanket they used to eat and passed on the shoulders of two young friends who were sitting in shame and silence, between her and William on the other side of the boat .

They arrived a few minutes later , in absolute silence before docking . William tied the boat and made sure it did not move for George get down without difficulty. Once on the boardwalk , he reached out to Emily who sat in the boat and left too . Then , William returned to the dock while young people moved away slowly . He helped Julia to join him , one hand in hers and the other on her waist . They exchanged a look before George is a little further spoke.  
- Thank you, sir , ma'am.  
- Go back to your minds , Julia said tenderly , and change you clothes if you do not want to catch anything at all .  
They both nodded and left the house, arm in arm . The Doctor turned to the Detective who had not moved and who simply looked .  
- This is for you also William .  
- I am sorry that this day is over that way , he said .  
- But it was perfect , Julia replied with a smile, thank you for this walk, food and everything else.  
-You liked your surprise then .  
- You have no idea how, she said on his lips before kissing him , but it may be that we could diner together tonight to see the stars.  
- I am dying to do it Julia , William replied , alas tonight I have to go to the Inspector and his wife for dinner. They invited me and I think I have no choice.  
- I understand , she answered yet a disappointed air , it must be said that in Toronto you do not have much opportunity to have dinner with them .  
-No, and I do not complain , William confessed , laughing quietly , Ms. Brakenreid is a very charming woman and boys are adorable, but the Inspector does not like to mix his personal life to his work. I can understand , I will do the same in his case.  
-He sees you as a friend, and I know he just does not know how to behave outside the office .  
-He is the same to me, he said, grinning , anyway I think Mrs. Brakenreid insisted on inviting me tonight.  
- We will see the stars another nigh this is nothing, Julia replied with a shrug , but for now you should go change you.  
-You're right , I do not want to end these holidays in a bed , it would be too bad .  
She smiled at him and grabbed his arm to leave the house and into the forest again and join the houses they occupied.

* * *

Night had fallen since long when the Detective Murdoch left the house where Mr. and Mrs. Brakenreid staying. The evening was nice, but too frequent allusions to the time came for him to have a wife and children, had come to darken his mood. He knew that he would never have to fear the wrath of a pregnant wife whose hormones play tricks on him , he knew that he would never wake up at night after hearing his son crying in the next room. He knew he would never see his wife speak tenderly to comfort their child , he knew he would never take his daughter in his arms for the swirl above his head. And all these thoughts made him sad, very sad .  
So he walked through the trees to reach the lake and back to the house where he was staying , trying to have a mind more at peace . He walked several minutes at the water's edge , looking at the starry sky, when suddenly a light weight on the floor caught his attention. He approached and took the cloth fingertips. His gaze traveled along the curve of the corset and he blushed . He left eye and saw a person swimming in the moonlight a little further .  
-Madame, he said in a harsh voice , what do you do ? You are breaking the law ...  
He froze when the young woman turned and met his gaze .  
-William ? Stammered Julia taking care that the water swallow up the shoulders.  
-Julia , but what do you do ?  
- I am not doing pies, she said , laughing at the Detective offended look .  
- You bathe naked ... ?  
- Well , you have my corset in your hands, I think the answer is "yes, Detective ."  
He dropped the cloth that ran aground on the floor and cleared his throat briefly .  
- You should go out and get dressed up , you know ...  
- I break the law , ended Julia , I know . William come on , join me, the water is good.  
- What ... I join you ? He said making the big eyes.  
- We will not have trouble, nobody is there and you are a Police Detective.  
-Julia , so I can not join you .  
- Because I 'm naked or because you need to be ? She asked archly .  
He did not answer and she laughed out loud before speaking again .  
- Let William , I was a coroner for years, I've seen a naked man and you have also seen women during autopsies.  
- They were dead , it's different.  
- I knew you are prude , but not so much.  
- I am not prude ... , huffed the young man who nevertheless knew she was right .  
- Really? Julia added as to the cause , raising an eyebrow skyward.  
He spent a few minutes in silence before he made a grimace. Then he sighed deeply . He removed his hat, his jacket, his vest , unbuttoned his shirt , his suspenders down and took off his white shirt , all under the greedy eyes of the young woman who did not seem to take her eyes off his chest. William took off his shoes and socks and opened the top button of his pants , then he stopped and looked at her. She smiled shyly turned to let him finish undressing . Although she struggled with all her strength not to return , she remained motionless , hearing William finish undress and get into the water. When she felt him behind her, she turned and gave him another smile .  
- Was it so difficult?  
-No, the young man answered in a trembling voice by not looking her, his look to the sky.  
- The water comes up on my shoulders, you will not see anything , you can watch me .  
He then made against the heart , but he gave her the most tender look she could have dreamed of this moment. She saw around his neck the small chain after which swung a gold cross . She let her hand travel a few seconds before taking his eyes . They then departed somewhat from each other and swam some minutes, splashing one another occasionally laughing as if they were still children . And then , slowly, without realizing it , they approached dangerously , so that their bodies wrapped in each other . William put his hands in the back of Julia left her a pleasant small burns, while she clung to him to enjoy another kiss . He pulled completely against him, leaving his hands dancing on her skin without stopping to kiss her. Julia went a little way to come to her senses and not let the desire to go a little more. She would open her mouth to say something when laughter and splashing noises were heard a little further . Lewis Higgins and Merrick ran into the water , laughing and undressing , so close to them. Instinctively , Julia sank a little against William, who stood before her to hide the view of young people enjoying themselves a little further . They do not yet seem to see them, but the Doctor and the Detective exchanged glances.  
- I think we should leave , William whispered .  
The young woman nodded and he stood before her. They came out of the water very quietly backwards, Julia in the back of William , holding his shoulders. And once they were on land , he stood there , motionless as she grabbed her clothes that she passed quickly. She could not help but let her eyes travel over the naked body of the Detective she saw back . While dressing , she bit her lip, fighting with all her strength not to rush him. She turned her back to finish dressing and inhaled deeply .  
- It's good William , I'm decent , I'll let you get dressed.  
- Thank you, young man muttered between his teeth too uncomfortable to add anything at all .  
He heard the young woman away and after giving a look to where she was gone , he leaned his clothers and went over to turn .

He found her a few minutes later , in the meadow where a fire had burned the previous day. He then approached her slowly , yet uncomfortable and cleared his throat for a moment to point out his presence.  
-Julia ? He said softly .

She does not yet looking , her face turned to the ground.  
-Julia ? William replied . Everything okay?  
- I ... I 'm sorry about earlier , she said in a breath at last looking , I put you terribly uncomfortable and I ...  
He cut her off by placing his finger on her lips and smiling at her shyly.  
- You do not have forced me to join you.  
- A little still, she replied , laughing softly.  
He did the same and took her hand .  
- I was delighted to have done , even if in fact I was terribly embarrassed ... then you 'll have to forgive you , Doctor.  
-How?  
He did not answer and walked away a bit of her to sit in the grass, beckoning her to join him. She frowned but did as well , sitting next to him .  
- Look up at the sky , he murmured , finally we can see the stars tonight.  
She did and he looked her in silence , while a shy grin on his face.  
- It's beautiful, Julia sighed , but I did not ask you how was your dinner? She said looking at him.  
- Very well , lied the young man, but I do not think that will be the time to talk about it .  
-Yes, you're right.  
She smiled and leaned a little against him. They stood there in silence for several minutes gazing at the starry sky, when the Detective felt the woman get heavier against him. He looked at her sleeping against his chest for a long time before waking her tenderly for escort and quit after a last embrace .

* * *

_To be continued..._


	6. A new experience

6 . A new experience.

After escorted Julia home, William was back in his too. George was already asleep and did not seem to be disturbed by his entrance. He had undressed and went to bed , quietly. Yet he put long , interminable minutes to fall asleep. He turned in a loop in his head what happened that night. He could not banish from his mind the feel of her naked body pressed against his, and even though they were only kissing , even if his hands had only traveled in her back , he knew he was about to succumb . William knew that if the young men had not arrived , he would have made love to her. The water had sunk up to her shoulders , he had seen nothing but his imagination did the rest and had wreaked havoc . He had fallen asleep after minutes of fierce fighting .

* * *

The next day was much less sunny than any other . The gray sky threatened on them, but yet he did that during the few showers .  
After drinking black tea so strong that it fails to finish his cup , William went to town. He also spent several minutes inside the store he frequented regularly , then he took the road to the barn where it sat proudly machine. He looked at it a moment in silence before to tackle the task with enthusiasm , determined not to think about what might have happened the last night at the lake .

He spent all morning and a good part of the afternoon . When the result appeared satisfactory , he asked George , Henry and two other men to help him to carry it in the big meadow. They placed it on a cart pulled by two horses and set off as gently as possible to ensure nothing damaging . When they finally arrived at their destination , they placed and William began his attempts to get under way , under the questioning eyes of his colleagues and their wives, curious to see what he still had concocted .  
- Murdoch, growled Brakenreid approaching him while William was lying under the machine , what is this thing now ?  
- You will see , sir, replied the Detective looking barely, just a small adjustment .  
Thomas then looked carefully the machine that was to three meters wide and two high. The entire structure was made of wood , connected by screws and metal nuts . Large white wings were stretched fabric over the skeleton. He frowned , glancing inside the cockpit which seemed yet to welcome anyone on board. A seat was there yet , barely big enough for a child. But it was a watermelon.  
Thomas frowned and went out. He saw a face drawn with eyes , mouth , nose and some hair . William got up and stood before him .  
- Who is it ? Threw his upper laughing showing him watermelon.  
- Our guinea pig, William replied , taking his hands before the rest , Julia thought it was fun.  
- Oooh , I understand , he replied by sending him a wink, and what is this machine?  
-A plane , said William smiling broadly, with the command that sends orders to the unit by radio waves , I can control it from the ground . The combustion engine installed before the propeller will start it. I chose the wood for lightness .  
- Hmm , muttered Thomas , and it is not dangerous?  
- It is for this reason that we are in this meadow.  
- And you will be waiting for your dearest assistant and artist join us to see it ?  
- Do you know where she is?  
-Doing ride a horse for hours already .  
- I am afraid I can not wait , the conditions are ideal now , said William looking at the sky .  
- Well, I beg you, do and do not kill anyone .  
Thomas walked away without paying the slightest attention to him to reach the safety of the trees, too wary of the new experience of his subordinate . William settled the last details and then , George , Henry and others helped him and put on the machine . They went off in turn . William looked around , expecting to see the young woman he had not seen since the day before but did not notice . So, reluctantly , he began his experience. After a few moments when the engine seemed to breathe fire , the plane picked up speed and went up in the air a few inches , centimeters , which became meters. All present seemed to marvel at what they could see and the Detective Murdoch first. He guided the plane with ease over their heads. When suddenly the experience turned sour.

* * *

The young woman comes in the meadow on the horse's back , intrigued by this unusual noise. She felt her mount began to get excited and to prevent a fall . But the horse decided otherwise and the young man who guided the plane did not seem to have noticed and headed in her direction. Julia had no time to do anything at the horse galloped off , the young woman still on him and trying to calm him down. William froze when he heard the call . He met her gaze before the horse rears suddenly and do fall to the ground . Julia gave a cry of pain as she felt her body hit the ground . William meanwhile therefore did not pay the slightest attention to his invention and rushed toward her.  
-Julia , he whispered tenderly putting himself next to her.  
He looked in detail , worried about her violent downfall. She did not answer him and gently straightened , being seated on the grass, holding her side with one hand. He put his hand gently on her waist and tried to catch her eye .  
-William I'm fine , 'said Julia plunging her eyes in his and tenderly stroking his cheek to reassure him.  
- Are you sure? You ...  
-William, Julia whispered , pulling him against her.  
He had no time to react he found himself lying on his full length , feeling a gust of wind at his back . He immediately raised his eyes, saw the plane crashing against the trunks of trees a little further in an incredible bang. He looked for a moment , before giving his full attention to the young woman who was still lying in the grass against him.  
- Are you okay? He asked shyly .  
She nodded , smiling shyly and sat up, causing it to turn up . Julia clung to him , feeling her side too painful to allow it to stand on her own feet.  
- Doctor, Detective, threw George came running followed by other young men on his heels , are you okay ?  
-Yes George , thank you , Julia replied politely .  
- You seem to suffer , 'said Emily .  
- It's okay , the fall was painful , there will appear nothing in a few hours , I just need to rest a few minutes.  
- Do you not fear a broken rib ?  
-No. I do not think it is broken.  
- You might be ...  
-Emily, I am a Doctor , Julia cut yet gently , I have to keep a hematoma .  
- Well, the woman nodded .  
-William , 'said Julia , turning to him , will you please take me home ?  
- Of course, he nodded , George assure you that no one approach the machine until my return.  
- Yes sir.

They then left the meadow, arm in arm . They walked very slowly because at every step Julia seemed to suffer a little more.  
- You should ask Emily to you auscultate Julia , William whispered tenderly .  
- Trust me , it's nothing . I just regret not having seen your invention in flight longer.  
- Our invention, corrected William, WillJul was the part I can not imagine what state he is.  
- You had left our watermelon? Julia threw laughing.  
- Of course, William replied with a smile , every experience needs his guinea pig.  
- This will be the first flying watermelon.  
- Who was a doom , 'said William , laughing in turn , I regret , however, that you have were injured .  
-Me too, admitted the young woman , but I'm proud of what you have accomplished.  
- Thank you, replied the Detective smiling , I couldn't done it without you.  
She returned it and they walked quietly for several minutes before arriving at the house where the women lived . This time , he did not let the front door, but he accompanied her inside to the room she occupied . He helped her to lie on her bed and went to prepare tea that they drank quietly . The minutes passed and William did not want to leave the bedside of the young woman , but he knew he was going to work to dismember his machine. It was only when she began to doze off , stunned by the drugs she took for pain , he decided to leave . William stood still for several minutes , sat on the edge of the bed watching her sleep tenderly . He stroked a fingertip loop wound on her cheek before put a kiss on her forehead. Then, after a last look , he left the room and the house . He met Emily and asked her to watch over the young woman carefully overnight, because he was concerned for her. That Dr. Grace found charming but she took good care not to mention .

* * *

The Detective had joined the clearing where he conducted his experiment . Some men of the station four circling the carcass completely disarticulated . But no one approached, George saw to taking seriously his role.  
William looked a few moments rest his invention casually at the foot of the tree it had collided head . He felt a twinge in his heart seeing the result of hours of work , rest on the ground , jealously guarded by George . He took a deep breath and prepared to move in his direction when a voice beside him startled .  
- DetectiveMurdoch ? Margaret Brakenreid timidly launched .  
-Mrs. Brakenreid , William replied , smiling shyly.  
- How is Dr. Ogden ? The young woman asked with concern .  
- She rest , she says it's nothing serious.  
- This is a great thing, but you seem to think otherwise.  
- I always worry too much when it comes to ... Julia , William replied shyly .  
- She is a Doctor and probably one of the best , she knows what she's doing.  
- I do not doubt for a second , but I know her well . She does not want to worry about her , for anything at all and she forget to be careful.  
- So, you watch over her, said Margaret , smiling.  
- I do my best , the young man said sheepishly leaving her gaze.  
- And I 'm sure you do it very well. She seems to like the way you take care of her .  
-Julia ... she deserves to take care of her, admitted William barely louder than a whisper, and nothing makes me happier to be the one who has the chance to do so.  
- In this case, tell her Detective , she expects it I am sure , Margaret threw a smile before walking away without even waiting for a response from the young man.  
William looked at her from a few moments before heading to the invention and the young man who was very near .  
- I made sure that no one touches sir, George threw to him when he arrived .  
- Thank you George .  
- How's the Doctor ?  
- She's fine, just replied William , Dr. Grace watching over her .  
- So you have nothing to fear , 'replied the constable , Emily is the best .  
- Um, indeed, admitted that William grumbled that Dr. Grace was a bright young woman, but not as much as Dr. Ogden .  
Both men were silent for a few moments before George spoke again .  
- Will you fix it?  
- I am afraid that is impossible, it is too damaged . It remains for me to dismember and burn down , sighed the Detective.  
- Do you need help sir?  
- I do not have the heart to do it alone , if you have nothing planned for the end of the day, you can help me.  
-Well , Emily is with Dr. Ogden, and the guys want to enjoy our last day swimming before to go . I 'm available.  
- Bathing in such weather ? William muttered , frowning as he leaned on his machine.  
-Yes , go figure , young people are strange these days, George threw the utmost seriousness .  
- Indeed, William said chuckling , let's get to work in this case, to be completed before dark.  
In response, the young man just nodded and went to work under the orders of the Detective Murdoch. They worked in silence for several minutes , putting on a lot a little further into the clearing wood that William had used . They undid the screws and nuts. William took it between his fingers that Julia had hard time to set a few days earlier . He smiled tenderly taking it between his index finger and thumb , remembering that moment. Then his eyes fell on the watermelon that was a little further. He took it in his hands , at least what was left .  
-Sir, can I ask you a question? George threw a little further .  
- Go ahead, said William dropping the fruit on the ground, I'm listening.  
- Well, it's a little personal in reality, his friend hesitated .  
William did not answer and just looked , knowing that George will end up taking the floor , which he did .  
- It's about Dr. Grace . Maybe you noticed ... our relationship .  
- Indeed , I grew to understand that you were intimate .  
-Yes, and I wanted to ask you , how should I behave in the future.  
-Have you know? William threw a frown .  
- Well, Emily is not like me or like you. It's kinda like Dr. Ogden .  
- I am not sure I understand George .  
- Do not you feel a little embarrassed when you see that Dr. Ogden is from a rich family while you not ?  
- Ooh that , threw William who had thought for a moment the question that George would be likely far more intimate , well I admit that sometimes it bothers me indeed . But this is not an obstacle to our relationship if that's your question.  
- You do not belong to the same world , people think that when you get married ? How Emily's family will react if this happened to us?  
-Did you ask her to marry you ?  
- No , it is for this reason that I would like to ask your advice .  
- With regard to Dr. Ogden and myself is a little different. Unlike our "rank" is no longer a problem and I think it should not be for you and Emily . If she loves you, even if the society believes that your relationship has not places to be , it does not prevent you from getting married . Do not put these barriers , life takes care to put a lot more on your way.  
- I understand , George replied shyly , remembering all that his superior had to endure before they find with the young woman he loved, so you think I should throw myself into the water .  
- When you are ready and when you consider the timing . But do not expect to lose her to do it, that's all I can advise you.  
- Thank you, sir , I will think about all of this .  
William nodded , smiling, and after a last look , George walked away , leaving him alone . The Detective then went to the pile of wood and lit it. The night began to fall and he glanced at the stars who were born above his head. He dropped in the grass and slid between his fingers he was still holding the nut . He knew that George listened to his advice carefully the advice he wished he had a few years earlier . For him , he had waited too long , he had had to lose the woman he loved to realize he should have acted sooner. Now he knew he had made mistakes because if that was not the case, she would be his wife today. Because even if he loved with all his heart , he knew that, unfortunalty, an upcoming wedding was more uncertain.

* * *

_To be Continued..._


	7. The Green Fairy

7. The Green Fairy

Despite clear skies this morning the mood was somewhat bittersweet for the whole group of the station four. That day was the last of the fabulous holiday they had and they did not know if one day they would be able to have these again. They had thoroughly enjoy the last day in the sun , quiet lakefront , in the small town , friends , couples, single .  
William could not help but go see Dr. Ogden . Alas, she is still based , despite the invitation of Dr. Grace for him to go see her in her room, he had refused to disturb , patiently waiting to cross her during the day. He then decided to take a walk by the lake , quiet, lost in thought for several minutes . He eventually made his way to the house he occupied , decided to take a book and to dive a few minutes, sat on the edge of the water.

He walked over to the wooden staircase , letting his gaze travel over the entrance of the house where his friend lived . But when he was about to climb the small steps , he stopped to see who was in front of him and smiled tenderly .  
- Hello William , she whispered softly .  
-Good morning, he replied in the same way .  
- I learned that you had been to visitingme this morning?  
- You were sleeping but I wanted to know how you feel after your fall .  
- I'm fine, 'she said, walking down the steps to come close to him, thank you to worry about me.  
- This is normal, the young man admitted , blushing.  
She did not answer him and walked a little further , do more resistant to want to snuggle in his arms. She pressed herself against him , putting her face in his neck and closing her eyes. The young woman felt William the circle of his arms and plunging his face in her hair . She smiled tenderly .  
-I do not want these holidays are over William , she whispered against his ear, everything is so different here.  
- We have a full day yet .  
- Then you must give me this day , immediately threw the young woman.  
- But I 'm counting on it , he replied, laughing softly , why doubt ?  
- I have no doubt , I never doubt you, 'she whispered .  
They parted slightly to cross their eyes. After a simple smile, they exchanged a kiss.  
-William , Julia whispered against his lips , I must talk to you.  
- Is not that what we do? Launched the Detective with malice .  
- Hmm , not really, she replied , blushing while the young man's hands rested on her hips , not that our activity does not displease me , but it is important. And perhaps we should all be back to this later, she added with a tender look .  
- Very well , William sighed before filing another kiss on her lips , would you walk by the lake ?  
-Yes, we'll be quiet .  
He just nodded and walked away from her , slipping yet a hand in her before walking slowly beside her, giving her sweet looks .

* * *

He spent several minutes when Julia didn't spoke, however , feeling her heart to rise with each step they took . She knew that the time of the " great debate " should be places , here and now, because she could not bear to live this way . She could not stand this dance between them , she wanted something else, something she wanted for so long and yet he did not want to give her . Julia knew that many times she had left , she had missed. Exit William had always broke her heart and she realized the mistake she had made, as she had suffered , and he equally . She did not want to get away from him , not a single day, more than one night, again. Yet she knew so well, she knew that some things were not questionable and all was hurting terribly .  
Julia felt the hand of William shake hers and stop the walk. She turned to him and met his gaze . And yet she immediately left and looked to the ground. The young man took a step closer to her and put his hand gently on her cheek tenderly stroked it a few moments.  
-Julia , he whispered , what's happening ? You seem upside down , I hope nothing serious is bothering you ?  
-No, it's not "serious" , just ...  
She did not finish her sentence as she felt the throat tighten . Then she moved away from him , unable to watch one more second. William did not move, just until she spoke again and it finally explains why she was acting so strangely lately.  
- Before we left, Darcy visited me , she blurted without looking , and we spent the night together.  
William did not answer or did not move for several seconds , trying to put his ideas in place after the revelation of the young woman. She turned to him slowly and noticed his trouble . Then she became aware of the words she had said and they could have double meaning .  
- We only talked William , she said in one breath, we need to turn the page , although for me it was a long time.  
- I ... I do not understand, muttered the Detective.  
-He came to give me the divorce papers , we are officially separated.  
She waited for a response from his friend and shoved her hand into her dress out a folded paper . She gently unfolded it and handed it to him .  
William took it and read it quickly before looking up at her.  
- And you regret that choice?  
-No, of course not .  
- So what's the problem Julia ? The young man was furious . If this is what you wanted , why be sad ... ?  
- I am not sad for leaving Darcy and for putting an end to the marriage was celebrated too soon . Darcy wanted to change me and shape me to the image he wanted his wife . But I could not bring myself to do what he expected of me.  
- Is that why you have break ?  
- Darcy is a good man , a distinguished and enjoyable , and even though I feel great sympathy for him , it is not love . Darcy is not you , William . For you, I feel much more than that , she says , however reluctantly .  
- But there's something else, William insisted on approaching her again .  
- I am a divorcee woman,William .  
- I don't have any problems with that, admitted the young man shook his head slowly from left to right , it does not change anything in my feelings towards you.  
- But they are they really ?  
- I thought I was clear enough , he said , frowning .  
- No woman likes to ask questions about the feelings of a man. Especially in a complicated relationship that seems to be our since forever.  
William still not replied and watched with interest.  
- What do you expect me Julia ?

-Ooh William , the young woman sighed with exasperation , closing her eyes , you are a man of faith and what I feel for you from time to time is too hard to be repressed . I need to know because we can not continue ...  
-DOCTOR OGDEN !  
The two young men jumped and saw come running Higgins, breathless .  
-Henry , what 's happening , threw William irritably , we're busy .  
-I'm sorry , but you must come immediately Madam, replied the young man , we need you .  
- For what reason? Julia asked , raising the hem of her dress to follow him quickly .  
- A swarm of bees attacked us, some swell like balloons .  
- Allergy , breathed Julia , I vaguely heard about. We have to hurry , William, I have to... , she began turning to him.  
- Go ahead, cut the young man ... we 'll talk later .  
She nodded and gave him one last look before taking the young man through the trunks to reach the houses. The excitement was incredible. Mrs. Brakenreid and Dr Grace were among several men who complained of pain.  
-Julia , as she threw Margaret arrived next to her, we need you . I admit I used with my son when they hurt , but men is even worse.  
- Many are they biting ?  
-Nine, intervened Emily , three of them seem to be more affected than others.  
- I undertake to pass the ointment to Thomas , Margaret sighed , looking up to the sky, and the other married men can rely on their wives. Poor men, for our last day of vacation , we will was law on top.  
- I will take care of those who are more severely affected , we must act quickly so that there is no risk of dying , threw Julia , where are they located ?  
- We put them in the house next to the meadow, replied the other Doctor.  
- Well, in that case, go to the hardware store looking for me and Emily will do their bites . Also bring some soothing balm .  
-Yes, replied the young woman before going on the run .  
- I undertake to join Thomas , Margaret launched , believe me it is not tomorrow that will make the evil in this way, I guarantee you .  
Julia did not answer and smiled softly before looking away. She saw William come slowly and not yet seemed to want by his eyes . Julia took a deep breath and walked to the house that was on the edge of the clearing to take care of the men who were the most reckless because she did not want to be alone with him at that moment.

* * *

Thus , William and Julia methodically avoided the rest of the day. The young woman took care of the young men attacked by bees. Fortunately thanks to her intervention , they were all out of danger. Yet their pride had taken a hit , especially the Inspector Brakenreid who had not wanted to leave his room that nobody sees in such a state .  
When she did not care to treat , Julia was preparing her departure next morning. She needed to occupy the mind to stop thinking about the conversation she had with William . She knew she had left a little timely . He had to put a huge amount of questions, but it was necessary for him to open his heart even if she could not go through with her speech. Once again they were interrupted , maybe fate seemed to plague them.  
Julia sighed deeply carelessly throwing a shawl in her suitcase . What would she say when she would see him again ? How should it respond? How do? Everything was there once again finished between them ? She did not want to believe it, not this time.  
She then left the room at a run , determined not to let fate choose for her and William . She wanted to know , she wanted him to say once and for all and only then it would make a choice.  
She left the house and walked to that occupied by his friend. She was surprised to find George and Emily , laughing at the little wooden table that stood in the center of the room.  
Yet they calmed by seeing and George got up to move towards it .  
-Constable Crabtree, Julia timidly threw , do you know where the Detective Murdoch is ?  
-No Doctor but he let me do this for you , I want you to bring me but I totally forgot it.  
He handed her a paper and unfolded it soon became gently.

_Julia_

_Meet me at the house where are the boats, I need to talk to you._

_William ._

She folded the paper and smiled shyly at the two young before going out again.  
-Good evening, she said simply on the doorstep.  
-You too, Doctor, said George.  
She closed the door behind her and George went up in front of Emily.  
-What did it say on this note? Asked the young woman.  
-I did not read it.  
-Really?  
-Of course, Emily, retorted George, but instead I saw the Detective went and do some back and forth between here and the lake, it must have an evening planned for them before our return to Toronto.  
-Hmm, muttered the young woman, perhaps yes.

* * *

Julia walked a few minutes in the forest before arriving at the little hut. She paused and sighed deeply . Finally, she did not know if she wanted to go , but she could not do that to him , let him wait. She took her courage and made the last few meters that separated the modest house .  
She slowly opened the door and froze when he saw what was in her eyes. The house was transformed dozens of candles were scattered around her . A huge purple blanket was on the ground , a table made of several wooden crate was at the center of the space and a bouquet of flowers and a bottle were placed . The sound of the water was the only sound as the birds in the surrounding trees were more discreet and prepared for the night falling gently . Julia felt her heart leap into her chest and tears moistened her eyes when she saw the staging that William had done to her .  
She then took a turn on herself and froze when he saw a man standing in a corner of the hut , in the shade.  
- I was afraid you might not come , shyly whispered the young man, taking a step toward her, but you did .  
-George has just given me your letter , he had forgotten to do so earlier. Otherwise I have been there before .  
- Certainly I should not ask him to convey a message , William replied with a smile, he always forgets .  
Julia smiled back , remembering a time in the past George had sent him a message behind that had cost them a lot to both.  
They remained silent for a few seconds , too embarrassed by the situation in which they found themselves , when at William took a step toward her to grab her hand.  
- I do not want to lose you Julia , just should not be so complicated. I should be able to tell you openly that ... I love you, like a crazy man.  
-William , I ...  
-No, let me finish. You want me to talk , and I intend to do . I do not want to spend a day away from you, I want to live to light the love I feel for you , I want to offer you a home, the life you deserve, I want to make you happy .  
- We can not continue to live this way .  
- Sure, the young man confessed , then today I intend to live differently.  
He approached her a little and touched her lips with his before speaking again .  
- Let me love you .  
She did not answer and he did not let her go for a second more before kissing her gently, passionly and tendernessy. She let him do as she felt the young man become more impatient.  
-William , wait , Julia sighed against heart feeling a kiss lost in her neck , you can not.  
- There is only you who can stop me , he smiled.  
- But your faith , do not allow it.  
- I reconsider it a number of times, and I do not see why I will not do it today. Is that why you do not let me show you how much I love you? He asked with a frown , finally having her reactions .  
-I do not want you to regret .  
- I never regret anything at all , and I do not want to regret anything Julia , nothing , repeated the young man on her lips before kissing her again .  
Julia clung with all her strength to him , losing the balance for a moment . Her back hit the wall and the boards they broke their embrace. William nevertheless pressed against her , placing a hand on each side of her face on the hardwood, shortness of breath .  
- I love you , never forget that.  
- I will not, I promise you , 'said Julia , smiling and closing her eyes.  
They kissed once again that led to a night filled with sweetness, passion and tenderness.

* * *

They were lying against each other as night had fallen long ago. Julia relished the hot caresses of her lover on her entire body , when let out a small sigh of pain.  
- Excuse me, whispered William arriving at her face , I thought my hands had the power to make you forget the pain.  
- Your kisses are more effective.  
-Oh, I see , 'replied the young man, smiling.  
And one second later, she felt his lips touch her skin, around the hematoma was just below her chest that he did not spare his kisses . She savored the exquisite sensation of his lips on her, and the hot breath of William touched her mouth again as his body pressed against hers and she opened her eyes to meet his gaze .  
- What do you think? She asked softly letting her hand travel in his hair.  
- I want to marry you , just let go of the Detective.  
- But William you...  
He placed his finger on her lips he gently stroked .  
- No way to lose you again , then no matter what they says , no matter what you think , I want you with me every night. Do not leave me , Julia.  
She smiled and kissed him tenderly before moving away a little from him.  
- Yes .  
-Yes ?  
-Yes William , I want to be your wife and spend every night like this one.  
- Every night? Launched there with malice .  
- Every night, added the young woman laughing before kissing him again.  
He felt her hands travel to his back and he knew he had to act immediately if he does not want to lose control .  
-Julia , wait, he said on her lips , give me a second.  
- For what? Threw the young woman stealing another kiss .  
- Trust me.  
She did not answer and rested her head on the dark cover on which they were lying . Always on top of her, William grabbed his pants and fumbled with one hand in his pocket. He pulled out a nut that he presented .  
-I do not have the ring that I wanted to you since years, it is in my desk drawer , but until we get back I 'll make you an engagement ring a bit special .  
He passed it around the nut of the ring as she smiled broadly, then he spoke .  
- This is the nut that you have placed on our invention.  
- I have never seen such original ring , she said, looking at her hand .  
- But you know I never do anything like the others.  
- Indeed, and that is why I am madly in love with you. Thank you , 'she said simply , smiling.  
- Thank you .  
They exchanged another look before another kiss , anoter caress , another moment of passion that lasted all night .  
They finally fell asleep against each other in the morning , exhausted but happy.

* * *

_To be Continued..._


	8. Paradise

8 . Paradise

- The train will not wait for us, snarled Inspector Brakenreid who was facing Constable Crabtree .  
- I do not know where they are , sir.  
-He did not tell you ?  
-He left a note last night to Dr. Ogden .  
- She also seems to have disappeared , Thomas whispered looking men and their wives join the city to take the road back .  
- I may be an idea, whispered George , I know that the Detective often went to the house where the boats are stored .  
- Come on, it should not be that something happened to them .  
Thus, the two men set out and walked a few minutes to get to the hut , which seemed so calm .

* * *

In the interior thereof , the couple sleeping quietly , pressed one against the other . When crunch branch startled the Detective instinctively closed his grip on the young woman sleeping against him. He gave her a look before resuming feet in reality. Aches paralyzed him for a second, but soon the memories of the night were able to make him forget the pain.  
-Julia , he whispered in her ear , wake up . It must be late.  
She grunted and opened her eyes to give it a soft look.  
-Good morning, she sighed.  
He would answer her when the voice of Inspector Brakenreid was heard on the other side of the door.  
- You think they are certainly there Crabtree ?  
- I do not know sir.  
Julia and William exchanged a look before to jump up and move to a corner of the hut , behind a boat resting on the wooden planks. William made sure to grab their clothes and threw it into the boat . Julia lay behind it and stood against her, covering them with thick cover when the door swung open .  
Well hidden under the blanket , they prevented them from laughing to notice their presence . However, they did not know what was happening a few feet away , they could only hear the conversation between the two men.  
- They were here, launched George , you've seen the candles, flowers and bottle?  
-Absinthe, grumbled Thomas by taking in hand.  
- And they did not even open to it .  
- They did not need , Thomas threw laughing before designating the shirt of William who had fly much further than they had thought .  
-Oh, George muttered , blushing yet but looking forward to the surroundings.  
- Well then , Thomas threw louder, it seems they are not there. But I doubt that sometinh serious happened to them. We meet again in Toronto because they will not be in time for the train. But the Detective Murdoch does not forget to be in shape to eight hours post Monday.  
- But sir ...  
- There will Crabtree, simply said the Detective before laughing in his beard and leave the house.  
George just shrugged and rested the bottle gave his supervisor before leaving the house too and close the door behind him.  
Julia and William exchanged glances before the young man removed the cover.  
- We are going to miss the train , he said, looking at her.  
- There will be another one tomorrow , 'said Julia sliding on him to come down on his chest , we have a whole day for us. And no question that something comes to disturb us this time .  
-And I intend to enjoy it, said William slipping his hand into her undone hair before kissing her tenderly.

* * *

- August 1901 -

The day was sunny . The small town by the lake was invaded by visitors from Toronto. Coming by train, guests made their way to find the lake right next to a huge white tent in which tables and chairs waiting patiently for the party. A long wooden pier advancing into the lake and a wooden bow that had been bitten dozens of colorful flowers was almost in the center.  
Mismatched chairs were placed on the side , perfectly in place , leaving a clear but bouquets lined up pontoon alley.  
Slowly, the guests took , waiting patiently for the ceremony begins. The priest appeared , borrowed the aisle and stood under the arch . Then came the turn of the young man who took a deep breath before stay at the water's edge and watch the driveway now deserted. George stay next to William and gave him a shy smile before looking also in the same direction .  
At the forefront were the Brakenreid family who came to welcome another little member . The little girl just three months old was on knees . William gave a tender look at the child , Eileen, his goddaughter . He was surprised to learn he had been chosen to be the godfather , but it made him incredibly happy , as Julia was chosen to be his godmother. Lost in thought , William did not notice the music start up . The man who had played with the same violin a year earlier , here , played with slow soft music .  
A woman with hairs as dark as the night appeared at the end of the driveway and walked slowly toward them. Emily smiled widely , holding a bouquet in her hands , which proudly stood a bright ring. She gave all his attention to George, who smiled broadly, then , arrived at the last row of chairs, she took her place . Another woman with blond curls came in turn . Ruby Ogden was radiant and smiling, speaking tender glances to everyone . It also came with two men and gave them a shy sign of the front head stand in front of them and watch the end of the driveway . He still spent a few seconds when the voltage rose gently to the Detective Murdoch. But another figure appeared. He gasped and he had to meet the eyes of the young woman to resume feet in reality. Julia smiled broadly and walked slowly between the chairs to get to the dock. They are not left to look. Gray dress with lace covered barely grazed weeds . Pink flowers stuck into her blonde curls were holding prisoner transparent veil . She stood before her a huge bouquet.  
She came up to her fiancé and handed the bouquet to her sister before turning to him. William took her hands and spoke softly without leaving her eyes.  
- You are so beautiful , 'he said simply.  
- Thank you, Julia replied , blushing.  
Then, after a last look and one last smile , they went up on the deck and joined the ready waiting under the arch a little further . The old man spoke, and the ceremony began. Too happy to celebrate a wedding in this city that no longer had many people , it is not formalized is the fact that the young woman had been married in the past. And too many policemen were present to question anything he wants to be .  
And the ceremony passed quietly . The engagement ring fortune of the young woman had been replaced by another , far more brilliant and precious. But Julia always kept that William had given her in the simple small wooden hut in the jewelry box and she loved it .

Once alliances exchanged, kiss was shared, they took the way of the huge tent to receive the congratulations of all their friends. The orchestra began to play the wedding dance and they went on track. Pressed against each other , they slowly danced under the friendly eyes of the guests. When the dance was over, they remained still entwined few moments. William slipped his hand on the hip Julia to come tenderly stroking her belly barely bounces .  
-William, sighed Julia , be discreet .  
- How long do we become still waiting to announce ?  
- Are you so impatient to do it? She said with a laugh on his lips.  
- I want the whole world to know , well then ... it will be soon notice.  
- Wait a little that all goes well , the young woman replied with a hint of concern in her voice, I do not want and tell them anything at all happens then . I'm too afraid of what might happen .  
- Everything will be fine , 'replied William , our little miracle is doing well and will do well , I know . And you too . Do not forget that I 've seen the future , he added, smiling .  
She nodded shyly and they exchanged a long kiss before he spoke again .  
- Take advantage of this day , and give me one more dance Mrs. Murdoch .  
-With joy , Mr. Murdoch, Julia replied with a smile before feeling the swirl .  
She laughed out loud when they danced in the center of the track became popular with a whole bunch of other couples. And so the day passed , between laughs , kisses, music and plenty of food . They spent all a good time with friends , almost family, the lake became their little paradise.

END


End file.
